His Guilty Secret
by Basikilos
Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me! Property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"There's a boy at the door for you!" Lily's mother yelled from the stairway. "Not too bad looking, either," she added with a wink as Lily hurriedly stumbled past her down the stairs.

She nearly slammed the door shut in his face when she saw who stood in the doorway. It was none other than the messy-haired, popular Quidditch-star, James Potter. Guiltily, he shifted his eyes from side to side, as if checking for potential eavesdroppers or witnesses.

"What do you want?" Lily scowled. "And stop looking around like that. What, do you think you're in a spy movie or something?"

"Well, the thing is…" James trailed off, looking behind his back and making sure nobody was around.

"You want to ask me out? What happened, did you run out of Quidditch groupies?" Secretly, Lily was flattered. Although Potter seemed to be all brawn and no brains, he was clearly one of the most handsome guys in the entire school. And who knows, maybe she could tutor him, and maybe he wasn't a complete jock and idiot.

"NO!" James exclaimed. "I-i mean, we don't really know each other, and you're not the kind of girl I normally date. Not to say that you aren't pretty…" he fumbled for a proper way to reject her without offending her. "Look, can I just come in?"

"Fine." Lily stepped to the side to let him enter.

He glanced behind himself again to check if anyone was watching, and quickly stepped over the threshold into her house.

"And would you please stop doing that?" Lily rolled her eyes. "It's sort of disrespectful. Almost like you're embarrassed being seen with me or something."

James ignored her and hurriedly closed the door behind him. "So, the thing is, I'm looking for something that I think you have."

"What is it?"

"It's probably in your bag."

"Yeah, I'll go get it when you tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for."

"Just go get your bag and I'll check if it's in there!"

"No, first tell me what the hell it is you want from me!"

"Everything all right down there?" Lily's mother looked down from the top of the staircase.

"It's fine, I was just showing him on his way out," Lily huffed.

"Yes, everything's okay, Mrs. Evans," James shouted back. "By the way, I'm James, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, how wonderful! You must be the Potters' son, tell your parents I said hello!" Lily's mother replied.

"You know my parents?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm in the same yoga class as your mother."

"Wow, what a small world!" James laughed.

"Okay, that's enough sucking up to my mom," Lily interjected quietly so her mother couldn't hear. "Now get out."

He nervously ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Evans, I'll keep coming back if I don't get what I want."

"Well, then, would you please tell me what it is that you want?" Lily sarcastically emphasized the 'please', completely exasperated by James's childish display.

"Fine then…I'll tell you…" James lowered his voice and began speaking in hushed tones.

Silly as it was, Lily unconsciously found herself leaning in closer to better hear him. It wasn't as if anyone was there to eavesdrop on their conversation, anyway.

"All right, Evans, I know whoever it is that has it, it's most likely going to be you," he whispered.

"I don't sell powdered dragon claw, if that's what you mean," Lily retorted, shocked that he thought she used intelligence enhancers.

"No! That's not what I meant at all," James shook his head. "All right, I might as well say it. Do you have the library's only copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?"

* * *

A/N: It's my first try at romance, so feedback would be appreciated! =]

EDIT: Added Disclaimer, cool line breaks are cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?

* * *

Lily stared at James incredulously. "You seriously came all the way over to my house just to ask if I have _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" he challenged.

"Actually, it is. The great troublemaker, James Potter, obsessed over a _book_?" She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. How come unruly hair for guys like James was considered sexy, whereas her hen's nest of hair was considered "a mess" and a "disgusting" by other women? Ugh, nothing was wrong with a little bed head. Stupid double standards.

"I started reading it when my parents forced me to read a chapter of any book," James explained. "They thought I'd been playing too much Quidditch and not getting enough 'intellectual' activity. I didn't think I'd actually _want_ to read the whole thing."

"Figures. I mean, who would ever want to read a boring book for _fun_?"

Yeah…" James trailed off, not picking up on her veiled sarcasm. "So you can imagine why I didn't want anyone to see me here. I mean, Quidditch-star James Potter reading a book for fun? Sirius wouldn't ever let me hear the end of it. My reputation is at risk here!"

"Remus reads books for fun," Lily pointed out.

"Yes, but he's a prefect! That's completely different. And he doesn't have to uphold the title of Hogwarts' greatest troublemaker," James protested. "Anyways, do you have it?"

Lily sighed. "Yes, I do, but you can't have it until I'm done reading it."

James crossed his arms stubbornly and sat down on the couch. "Well, read it now! I'll sit here and wait until you finish."

"Are you seriously that desperate to read the rest of it? She slid beside him onto the cool leather furniture.

"Of course I am! I'm on the part where the Horntail snatches up Beedle's lute, and…"

"Wait! Stop spoiling the book," Lily complained. "I'm not there yet."

"You see?" James smirked. "I'm farther than you are. Just let me borrow it for a few days, and I'll have it back to you in no time!"

"I don't want to lend it to you," Lily stated flatly.

All semblance of James's smug attitude crumbled. "Why not?" he whined. "Please?"

"I got to it first," Lily argued. "Which means I can read it whenever I want, taking however long I want to read it, as long as I return it before the due date."

James frowned. "But you're not even reading it right now!"

"I was, before you rang the doorbell and so rudely interrupted me."

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized nonchalantly, not sounding very sorry at all. "What chapter are you on?"

"What?"

"I said, what chapter are you on?"

Lily grinned to herself. After getting over the initial shock of James Potter's guilty secret of enjoying reading, it was actually quite amusing to watch him beg over a book. He sat next to her now, with an expression not unlike a little child deprived of his favorite candy.

"I'm on Chapter Eighteen," she replied.

"Good," he said. "That means you're almost done. I'll just sit and wait while you read."

Lily shook her head mockingly. "Looks like you'll be staying the night, then."

"But you said you were just reading it before I got here! What else do you have to do?" James asked.

"Let's see…my homework, perhaps?" Lily proposed.

"It's the beginning of summer vacation! Don't be ridiculous. No matter how many Ancient Runes essays you have to write during the summer, you've got three more months to do them!" he argued.

Lily relented. "Fine, I'll go get it."

She ran upstairs into her room, where the open book lay on her bed. Grabbing the book and inserting a thumb in between the pages to save her spot, she heard footfalls behind her. Turning, she saw her mother in the doorway.

"What did he want? Will he be staying long? Are either of you hungry? There are some cookies in the pantry, see if he wants some. And I completely approve, dear, just don't go any further than kissing for now, okay?"

"Mo-om!" Lily whined, exasperated. "All he wanted was a book, and yes, he'll be staying here for some time, at least, until I finish it. Cookies sound nice, I'll be sure to get some for us later. And we are _not_ dating! According to rumors, he's one of Hogwart's biggest players and heartbreakers!"

"All right dear, but don't deprive yourself of a great catch. Most rumors aren't true, and the book could just be an excuse to see you," Lily's mother teased.

"Evans! Have you found it yet?" James's voice called from downstairs.

"Or not," Lily sarcastically added on to her mother's earlier statement. "Yes, I'll be right there!" she yelled back.

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?

* * *

He'd been there for over half an hour. His constant pacing disrupted Lily's concentration from her reading.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" she asked. "Like playing Quidditch, perhaps? I'd always thought that was what you did in your spare time."

"Nope," James replied absentmindedly. "Besides, it's a Muggle neighborhood, remember? Even if I wanted to practice, there's no Quidditch field readily available."

"Oh, that's right!" Lily realized. "Why _do_ you live in a Muggle neighborhood anyways? I had the idea that all wizarding families lived in the wizarding world."

"Well, you thought wrong. Even though my parents _are_ wizards, they have Muggle jobs. There aren't many wizarding jobs out there, anyways. Working at the Ministry, teaching at Hogwarts, running an Apothecary or wizard supplies store, or caring for magical creatures are pretty much the only magic related jobs I can think of off the top of my head. Since my dad's a lawyer and my mom's an accountant, it's easier for us to live in the Muggle community." James explained.

"Ah…" Lily reflected. "That makes sense." She turned back to the book.

James went back to pacing, and Lily couldn't help but to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He stopped in front of her mirror, tousling his hair. She inwardly laughed as he spent ten minutes trying unsuccessfully to tame his unkempt hair. He sighed loudly, and checked his watch.

"Are you done yet?"

"No! It's only been five minutes, and how can I read with all your rude interruptions and distracting movements? She shook her head and began reading again, trying her hardest to ignore the distraction that was James Potter.

James waited for a few millennia before he spoke again, careful not to annoy her.

"I'm hungry, is there anything I can eat?"

Lily looked up. "It's only been what, ten seconds? And yes, there are some chocolate chip cookies in the pantry, sorry for being a bad host." She set the book down on the sofa, sliding a bookmark inside to save her spot, and stood up. "You want some?"

"Sure, I'll eat anything!" James grinned childishly at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "All right then." Lily walked out of the room.

Picking up _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, James sat down and began frantically trying to find what page he left off at.

Lily's voice resounded from the kitchen. "And don't even _think_ about picking up that book!"

James started guiltily, and carefully put the book back down, hoping Lily wouldn't notice that it wasn't in the same spot.

Lily reappeared, her arms full with a container filled to the brim with chocolate chip cookies. "Sorry, but we'll have to go eat in the kitchen. My mom doesn't want crumbs all over her precious new sofa," she explained.

"Fine by me," James agreed. He picked up the novel and followed Lily into the kitchen. Lily pulled up two stools, and they sat by the polished marble counter.

"Okay, I'm going to start reading now," Lily told James. "And please, _please_, try to act like you don't have ADD for a few minutes!"

"No promises!" James shot back at her, smirking.

"You know, the more you distract me, the longer it'll take for me to read this, meaning…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Just hurry up and start reading already!" James pressured her.

"Okay, okay, starting to read again…_now_," Lily narrated, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Trying to concentrate on Beedle the Bard's action-packed adventures, Lily attempted to ignore James as he grabbed the container of cookies, and fumbled with the lid. Savagely pulling it off, he grabbed a cookie and began furiously munching.

She cleared her throat. "Can you try to be a little more civilized? The uninformed observer would think that you've been starving for a couple weeks."

"Whuteffer," he mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. "Jusht keep on reading!" A few crumbs fell onto the counter.

"Ugh, I'm trying my best!" she retorted. He masticated noisily in response.

After five minutes of fruitless "reading" whilst watching James search for various ways to occupy his time, Lily closed the book with a slap. "Look, if you really have nothing else to do, you can read another one of my books," she offered.

"You mean a _Muggle_ book?"

"Yes, a Muggle book. They're pretty much the same as any other magical book, except they don't hex, curse, bite, or disappear on you," Lily rolled her eyes. "Not all Muggle objects are inferior to wizarding ones, you know!"

James considered the idea for a moment. "Mmm…okay. But make sure it's not one of those sappy romance novels."

Lily swept a curtsy. "Whatever you wish, Your Majesty." She ran upstairs and riffled through her bookshelf, searching for a particular book in mind. Grinning to herself, she selected the novel and skipped back to the kitchen…where she found James Potter completely absorbed in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She inwardly groaned. How on earth was she supposed to get him to stop reading?

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write T-T And I really need a good beta =P Also, I'm gonna be gone for three weeks at summer camp, so there will be a lack of updates =/


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?

* * *

"James!"

No reply. His eyes were firmly fixed on the pages, a finger idly tracing the text he was currently reading.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "James!"

He ignored her yet again.

Lily decided to try a different tactic. She'd heard what the throngs of his admiring fans called him. Though they thought the nickname was cute and endearing, she'd overheard him complaining about how he didn't like it, claiming it sounded too juvenile.

"Oh Jamesiee," she trilled.

One James Potter fell out of his chair.

"Don't call me that!" he winced and crawled into a sitting position, rubbing his side.

"I don't hear you telling your adoring female fans that," Lily said, grinning. "And plus, it's your fault for hijacking my poor book while I was away. I hope you didn't lose my page, or else I might just have to start over at the beginning."

"No, no, no, your spot's still safe and sound!" James quickly flipped to where Lily's bookmark lay snugly between the pages. "So what's this other book you've got to show me?"

"Well…it's a fairly popular book among Muggles. Here, take a look." She handed him a copy of the first book in the Ranger's Apprentice series, The Ruins of Gorlan.

"It doesn't look very interesting, but I'll read it while you're finishing up _Tales of Beedle the Bard_," James replied.

"Just try reading it! Who knows, you might like it," Lily said. "It's the first of a ten-book series."

"At the pace that you're reading at, maybe I'll finish the entire series by the time I get to read more of Beedle." James groaned, but opened the book.

A few seconds later, he was completely absorbed. Lily smiled. That should keep him occupied for a while. She turned back to Tales of Beedle the Bard, and continued her reading.

The next few days passed in a blur. Lily still had trouble believing that James Potter, Quidditch Star and the King of Popular, was staying at her house every day and, of all things, reading _books_. She had always operated under the assumption that the only book he had ever read was _Quidditch through the Ages_.

"Why don't you just bring it home and read it there?" she asked one day. "I mean, it's not like we're talking or anything."  
James turned and looked at her with wide eyes. "Why, am I annoying you?"

"No, not at all," she replied. "Just wondering."

"Well, it's nice to have company, even though we're both kind of doing our own thing. Plus, your mom feeds me." He smirked and picked up another cookie from the now empty platter. Biting into the cookie, he closed his eyes to exaggerate his enjoyment. "Mmm, sugar cookies. My favorite."

Lily sniffed. "Hm, funny coincidence, that. Sugar cookies also happen to be _my _favorite snack," she teased.

"Oomph," James spluttered through a mouthful of cookie. "Amph shorry!" Swallowing, he proffered the other half of the cookie to Lily. "You can have the rest if you want?" he asked her hopefully.

Lily giggled. "Nah, I was kidding. There's plenty more in the pantry, it's all yours."

James rolled his eyes. "Sheesh woman, you almost made me choke!"

"Pfft...that would've been a funny tombstone for you then. 'James Potter, Star Quidditch Chaser. Death by Cookie'," Lily dictated.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm famous for Quidditch doesn't mean that's the only thing I'm good at," James said.

"Oh, right. Underneath the Star Quidditch Chaser there would be another line reading, 'Filch's Worst Enemy'," she added.

James laughed out loud. "Right, Sirius and I really know how to push poor old Filch's buttons. But avoiding that cat is a bit more difficult than you would think."

He set the book down and looked at her seriously now. "Hey, you should come over to my house sometime. I realized I'm always crashing yours, and that you don't even know where I live yet! I'm just two blocks down the road, it's the house with the green mailbox. You should stop by sometime!"

"Haha, maybe I will," Lily replied, not sure whether or not she was serious. "Then you'll get to see how it feels when somebody pigs out on _your_favorite cookies!"

He tousled his hair sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I had that coming."

When he left that day, Lily realized with disbelief that she was actually sorry to see him go. The next morning, she was surprised to find that right before the time he usually got to her house, her heart began to beat a little faster.

"He won't be coming," she said aloud. He'd told her earlier the other day that today he would be flooing to a friend's house to practice Quidditch for a bit. Still, reason and logic did nothing to slow her rapidly beating heart. Lily resolved to sit down and iron out her feelings for James Potter, once and for all.

* * *

A/N: First update in ages! Realized this doesn't really follow the later books...ah well :P Also yay, I love Ranger's Apprentice :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?

* * *

"Okay," Lily huffed. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, pencil and paper in hand. "Now beginning list of pros and cons for one James Potter."

He was smart, she had to give him that. Though he was perpetually goofing off in class, he still managed to do well, managing to almost earn back all the points he lost. He was also very extroverted, lots of fun to hang out with. She realized that she felt so at ease with him, that there was never an awkward moment of silence where nobody could think of what to say. And even though they didn't communicate when they read, it was the nice, relaxed sort of companionable silence they shared. He was handsome, too. She sighed. Too bad there were quite a few negatives to take into account.

James Potter was notorious for being a bully. He and his Marauder friends would gang up on Severus, mercilessly teasing and taunting with no provocation whatsoever. "But maybe it's because he's jealous of Severus's intellect...and maybe I can change his ways," she thought aloud.

He was also a conceited, arrogant, toerag who thought he was God's gift to women. At least, that's how the rumors went, and he did nothing to discourage them. "Hmph. But then again, I don't do anything about the rumors about me, and that doesn't mean they're true," Lily reasoned. She'd been called antisocial, prudish, a smartass, and once, even, there was a theory that she used intelligence enhancers to do so well. Lily shuddered. Rumors were nasty things, and could really destroy reputations.

There was also reason for her to believe that James would avoid her at all costs once at Hogwarts. After all, he had been so afraid for his "reputation" lest someone discover his secret love of books...imagine what being associated with her, the Gryffindor bookworm, would do to it?

But then again, this was all speculation. Lily sighed. If only she was good at Divination...

She sprawled onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. She was starting to _like_him. Why else would she care so much about what he thought of her? Why else would she get so excited when she anticipated meeting him? Why else would she try and justify all the bad things about him?

Lily determined that she would just wait until the school term started before committing to the friendship. After all, if she could have fun with him yet still stay emotionally distant, she wouldn't be hurt too badly if he snubbed her. And if, even if just a little, James acted ashamed to be seen with her, she would stop associating with him. She'd respect her own dignity over his bloated sense of "reputation."

A few weeks later, while they were on chatting on her sofa, James brought up the topic again. "Hey, you should really stop by one of these days. My mom makes delicious cheesecake, allow me to repay you for all the cookies I've eaten.

Lily smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not a big fan of cheesecake." Inwardly, she groaned. Her love for cheesecake almost rivaled her love for sugar cookies. "Keep your distance, keep your distance," she stubbornly repeated to herself in her head

"After a taste of _her _cheesecake, you will be," he cajoled. "And if you absolutely can't stand the mere thought of cheesecake, I've got a tin of cookies sitting pretty in the pantry at home."

"Fine, I'll think about it," she consented.

He pumped a fist in the air. "I knew you would!" he crowed. He wagged a finger at her. "I'll be holding you to that now."

Lilt blushed and clubbed him in the face with a pillow. "I said I'd think about it! Stop putting words in my mouth, and don't get too far ahead of yourself." She rolled her eyes. What had she just agreed to, and where on earth did all her resolve go? Glancing at James, she inwardly groaned. She now understood why so many of his Quidditch fangirls went gaga over his puppy-dog eyes and messy hair.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so are we having a pillow fight now? I never thought the quiet, rule-abiding Lily Evans was really a violent pillowfighter." Grabbing a cushion and grinning widely, he smacked her pillow out of her hands.

"Ouch! Hey, that's not fair!" she scrambled behind the sofa for cover.

"And you attacking me when I was defenseless was fair?"

"You're a fit, athletic, Quidditch star. Suck it up," she said, sticking out her tongue.

The clock chimed 6, and James turned, distracted. Lily took the opportunity to hurl her recovered pillow at James.

It hit him squarely in the stomach. "Oomph," he grunted in surprise. "Well, looks like you win this time. I have to be home at 6 for dinner, we've got guests today. But don't forget, you have to come over sometime!"

After he'd shut the door, Lily released the pent-up breath she'd been holding. She'd completely lost herself in the moment, and it had been so...liberating. And James...he was so sincere. She'd been the one at fault, listening to rumors and judging him based on preconceived notions. "This weekend, then," she resolved. "I'll ask him tomorrow if it's okay for me to drop by."

Of course he said it was okay for her to come over, and now she was committed to it. He'd added that if she didn't show up, he would completely spoil book 5 of Ranger's Apprentice for her the next time he went to her house. She was only halfway through book 4 as of now.

The weekend came far too quickly. She'd finished breakfast already, and all she was doing now was sitting around idly, stalling for time. She abruptly stood up, and walked out the door before she could chicken out.

"I guess I should go find that green mailbox now."

* * *

A/N: Nooo winter break is almost over! T-T


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: James has a guilty little secret that he keeps to himself…but he ends up telling Lily. Could it bring the two completely different people closer together?

* * *

She paced outside of his house nervously. "Why am I doing this again?" she muttered under her breath. Oh, right. Because she was being bribed by cheesecake and blackmailed by spoilers.

"All right Lily, you can do this," she told herself. "Just go up there and ring the doorbell!" Thank goodness there was only one green mailbox on the street, or else she'd have been awkwardly standing in the road, trying to decide which one was the right house. They all looked so alike!

Her hand shook as she reached towards the doorbell. She lowered it and took a deep breath. "Come on Lily, it's just a silly door bell. If he doesn't open the door, you can just leave and tell him you tried." Her hand hovered hesitantly above the doorbell as she steeled herself to ring it.

She gasped as the door abruptly opened to James's grinning face.

"I got tired of waiting for you to ring the doorbell, so I thought I'd just open the door," he explained cheerily. "Come on in!"

She cautiously stepped inside, looking around. A delicious scent permeated the air. Cheesecake!

James took a deep sniff of the air. "Doesn't it smell _amazing_? You should definitely try some, even if you don't normally like cheesecake."

She felt awkward. She wanted to leave. "That's okay, I was actually just dropping by to give you _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I just finished reading it today."

"Oh come on, stay for a while! At least have some cake before you go! Or some cookies, if you'd really rather not try the cheesecake."

Lily smiled. "I _suppose_ I could have a few cookies," she replied.

He grinned cheekily. "This is what I do best. They all come for the sweets and stay for my charming personality."

She blushed, suddenly feeling shy, and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "What charming personality?"

He stared at her with mock surprise. "What, you mean it's not working on you?"

"James!" his mother called from the kitchen. "Phone call for you! It's Isabelle," she added.

"Alright, hold on a sec," he said to Lily.

James's mother smiled warmly to her as she passed the phone to James. "You must be Lily, aren't you, dear? Would you care to have some cheesecake? James told me that you don't particularly care for it, but just one little bite wouldn't hurt."

It seemed like the entire Potter clan was united under the goal to feed her cheesecake. And who was Isabelle? "No, but thanks for asking," Lily replied.

Meanwhile, she was concentrating on eavesdropping on James's conversation. She knew it was wrong, but he was standing just four or five feet away, and nobody else was talking, so was it really eavesdropping if she just couldn't help overhearing what he was saying?

"Yeah, come over tomorrow," James was saying. "I'll see you then!"

So James would be meeting Isabelle tomorrow, Lily glumly thought. "Looks like I _do_ like him, why else would I be so down about it?"

And now he was saying, "Of course I'm excited. I can't wait."

Excited for what? Was he going on a date with her? She shook her head. "This isn't any of my business!" she admonished herself.

He put down the phone and headed towards the couch. "Sorry about that, urgent phone call."

"Yeah, no problem, I get it," she nodded with understanding. "Who's Isabelle, why are you meeting her tomorrow?"

James leaned toward her conspiratorially, and her heart jumped wildly. "It's a secret," he smirked and winked at her.

What kind of answer was that! Lily wondered why she was acting like a jealous girlfriend, but couldn't help frowning a bit.

"What's wrong?" James leaned forward, a concerned look creasing his face. "Have some cheesecake, I know you don't like it, but you'll-"

"Cheesecake is wonderful!" Lily burst out. "In fact, I really like cheesecake, just the way I really like you! That's why I didn't want to come to your house because then I would fall for you even more and I don't think you would ever possibly like me back and unrequited feelings are really awful." She finished her unplanned confession, a bit out of breath, and waited nervously for James's response.

He burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked him crossly. "Is it really that funny? That Lily Evans, bookworm and prude, has fallen for the infamous James Potter?"

He kept laughing, clutching his sides as though they hurt. After a few seconds, he straightened up, gasping for breath.

He grinned widely at her. "Actually, to be quite honest, I've fallen for you too," he ruffled his hair sheepishly. "Could I trouble you to repeat that confession again? It was so adorable."

She glanced at him, wide-eyed. "Really? You can't be serious."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I was joking. That's why I've spent almost every other day of summer break at your house - because I don't like you at all."

She frowned. "What about Isabelle?"

He looked at her uncomprehendingly for a while, and then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh! Are you _jealous_?" he asked, smirking slyly.

"No, not at all!" Lily protested. "I just want to know."

"All right then, if you really must know, she's Sirius's girlfriend. We're planning his surprise birthday party tomorrow."

Lily nodded, absorbing the information. "So…you're not dating Isabelle?"

He shook his head. "No, no I'm not."

"A - and…" she stuttered a bit. "You _like_ me?"

"Yes! That's what I've been saying this whole time!"

"What about your reputation?"

"Screw my reputation!" James replied. He took her hands in his. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

She said yes.

* * *

A/N: I don't think I'm ever writing Lily/James again. Finally finished, or else I'd have just put it on indefinite hiatus. -.-" I guess this pairing isn't my forte :P Reviews are still loved though :D


End file.
